Rich Kids Apocalypse
by JulesLeInvicta
Summary: When the world fights the undead and seems to succeed in its defeat, Verida, a individual city in the middle of Europe for the wealthiest children, is suddenly attacked by hordes of undead. Can spoiled rich kids survive? Create your own characters following the format in chapter 1. send as many as you wnt but only a few will be selected. GREEK MENACE OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**SYOC FORMAT**

**Hey guys! Here's the format for the Rich kids Apocalypse story. Send me as many characters as you want guys. Please, males and females, PERFERED EUROPEANS. You can send people from America or asia if you want. So in in the background, please explain how your character ended up at Verida, and whose their family and wealth status of the country they're from. Also, have some fun with it guys ;)**

**Name- **

**Nickname- **

**Gender- **

**Nationality- **

**Sexuality- **

**Religion-**

**Duty (is he a fighter, scavenger, Leader, medic, and scientist etc.…)**

**Appearance/Description **

**Age/Weight (in that order, has to be 14-18 in age)-**

**Physical Appearance-**

**Skin Tone-**

**Eye Color- **

**Body size (Lean, built, ect…)**

**Hairstyle- **

**Hair Color-**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings- **

**First set of Clothing (for the 1st time stuff goes down)-**

**History/Background information**

**Personal Background (What happened where they were ECT…)- **

**Traits- **

**Personality**

**Overall Personality- **

**Strengths-**

**Weaknesses (got to have one)-**

**Turn on- **

**Turn offs- **

**Reactions when Angry- **

**Reactions under Pressure-**

**Reactions when sees death-**

**Any Additional info- **

**Here's mine guys.**

**Name- Ravious Constantine**

**Nickname- Raven**

**Gender- Male**

**Nationality- Greek**

**Sexuality- Straight **

**Religion- Greek Orthodox **

**Duty- Leader and fighter**

**Appearance/Description**

**Age/Weight (in that order, ages have to be 17-28) 18, 160 pounds.**

**Physical Appearance- long Dark black hair, bright green eyes that sparkle, 6'1, a confident smile, tanned from living in Greece, has a decent build strong legs and abs yet no real arm strength. **

**Skin Tone-Tan**

**Eye Color- Bright Green**

**Body size (Lean, built, ect…) Lean**

**Hairstyle- long dark hair that brushes over his eyes **

**Hair Color- Dark black**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings- has a deep scar on his back . **

**First set of Clothing (for the 1st time stuff goes down)- a black button-up shirt, dark jeans, some polo shoes and a necklace.**

**History/Background information**

**Personal Background (What happened where they were ECT…)- born in Athens Greece, Ravious Constantine was the son of the wealthiest man in Greece, Marcus Constantine. Growing up, he was the heir to his fathers wealth and fortune, but when Marcus marrys another woman and her son, Julius begins to take over Ravious chances at heir. By the tie hes 13 Julius is named heir and seeks to destroy any chance of Ravious taking over the chances of being heir. For the next 5 years, he's abused and bullied into finally being banished to Verida to live their alone. Trying to settle down in Verida, Ravious goes by Raven and makes friends with Xavier, a rich French guy. **

**Traits- Charismatic, strong willed, loyal to his friends, Funny, unafraid of death, trys to carry all the problems alone. **

**Overall Personality- Ravious is a natural born leader, a kind soft hearted teen whose also a warrior and will do anything to keep his friends alive. A charming young guy with an amazing sense of humor. **

**Strengths- agile, intelligent, quick thinker**

**Weaknesses (got to have one)- hard to open up to people, hard headed, **

**Turn on- funny, kind and caring girls**

**Turn offs- spoiled girls and ugly girls**

**Reactions when Angry- usually storms off or try's to hide it.**

**Reactions under Pressure- take deep breathes and try's to focus**

**Reactions when sees death- usually approaches the body and mutters a prayer in greek. **

**Heres the format guys, send away! REVIEW FOR ME**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginnings **

**Im terrible guys, I had a shit ton of things going on in my life and everything calmed down. SO I made a one shot story and it did nicely. Got a lot of PM's saying it was nice and so I decided to make another story, a different apocalypse story, a better one If you ask me. So I need SYOC characters. Send as many as you can, but only 4 will be selected. I probably will bring in some others for fun ;)**

"Raven! You headed off without me?"

I look out my driver side window and see my best friend, Xavier, running down the side of parked cars.

"Leaving? Naa, I was err…" I started.

"Beginning to leave and leave me at this hell hole of a high school." Xavier laughed, his French accent peeking into it.

"Just get in!"

Xavier hopped into the passenger seat of my Mercedes Benz S Class and edged out of the parking spot.

"So how are you and Alice?"

I groaned. Alice is my girlfriend who is slightly crazy now that I get to know her. She seemed nice at first then she just turned… Crazy? Clingy? It's aggravating so I've been trying to find out how to break up with her for 2 days now.

Xavier laughed and his black hair fell into his face covering his blue eyes.

"She's nuts dude, and her following me around every two seconds isn't helping me out."

Xavier began cracking up next to me, I just shook my head and began driving out of the high school Campus and into the modern day city of Verdia.

As I drove through Verdia, I couldn't help but admire her beauty. Ever since I moved here, it's just baffled me with it mix of architecture and modernization of technology. It's always been a big target for the wealthy and super rich due to the huge corporations that make serious money in surrounding towns and cities.

Only the rich come here, no poor, no homeless, just wealthy people filled with spoiled rich kids. You have to be gifted to be here. Super smart, super athletic, great gifts, or children of the multi-billionaire people.

So am I rich? Am I smart or athletically perfect? No, hell to the mother fucking no. I'm just the son of Marcus Constantine, the richest man in Greece. So im supposed to be his great heir, the fantastic son of the perfect Marcus Constantine. No, my older step-brother, Julius, whom came from a different mother mind you, suddenly got the heir position when I was 13 and made my life a living hell. Julius was 18 at the time of joining the family and showed great promise and loyalty to the family. Which meant two things:

He's competition

He probably will try to get rid of me

Oh shit let me tell you this story. Ok I was 14 and I was eating at this wealthy restaurant called Isfute Richie. It actually had no meaning just a random name. so I was eating with a friend of mine when my older brother came in and joined us I thought, _well he's new to the family, I suppose I should be nice and get to know him. _

"Ah, Ravious, It's a joy to see you here, I'm sorry I'm afraid though that our father sent me to give a message in private." His eyes dragged to my friend John.

John seemed to get the message and politely excused himself to the bathroom.

"So what's this abo-"

"Shut up!" Julius hissed.

"I-"

"We're leaving. Now."

I was startled by his sudden dark tone and stood up, leaving a 40 dollars on the table and followed Julius outside the restaurant, leaving john in the restroom.

"Julius? Did I do something wrong?" I looked at him cautiously.

Julius grabbed me by my arm and dragged me into his Bugatti and drove off into the big city of Athens.

"Julius where are we going?" I asked.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at me.

I got quiet and looked down at the floor board of the Bugatti. We began to slow down after about 30 minutes of going about 80 mph.

I looked at the window and saw roaming fields, climbing the lands of Greece.

Julius pulled over at a gas station.

The gas station was busy for being in the middle of nowhere. About 8 vehicles there in total.

"Out. Now." Julius commanded.

I climbed out and 5 men in suits were standing nearby looking at me.

"Ah, Ravious, heir to the great Marcus Constantine! Yet not anymore. Im his heir. And as his son you could cause problems for me securing my position as his heir. Now you still have a good bit of support for you in the world of money and they are causing my family a good bit of problems. So to solve this means you need to resign your position as future heir."

I looked at Julius stunned. "No, that's messed up!"

Julius snapped his fingers. 2 men in suits rushed up to me and punched me in the stomach and began kicking me repeatedly.

"Well? Do you give up your right to being heir?" Julius asked again grinning.

"NEVER!"

All five men began to beat me up, punching me, stabbed me in the side and eventually Julius left me to die.

After 3 more years of hell from Julius, my father sent me to Verida to live my life alone. Julius managed to convince my father of my uselessness and took away all power from me so I took 200 million dollars of my own money and went to Verida.

"Hey, Raven, you ok man? You haven't said anything the entire drive home man. Everything cool?

I nodded slowly and pulled into Xavier's and mine estate. It's a mix between Greek and French cultures. Since Xavier is French we decided to fuse our cultures.

I parked my Mercedes Benz in the garage and walked into the grand room and turned on the TV and the news popped up.

"_Further conflict in London as the police continue to battle the sudden appearance undead people. Random incidents fill the city, and local military are providing the police with support whenever they can. The city of Dublin in Ireland on the other hand has been quarantined due to the loss of life. Ireland has been blockaded off and the EU leaves Ireland's flag hanging high in its memory. All nations of Africa continue to be blockaded and sealed off from the rest of the world due to its great infection. The European nations continue their war against the undead hordes."_

I turned off the TV and leaned back into the couch.

"Yeah it's fucked up man. Glad we're here and not in Africa that place is hell risen up." Xavier yelled from the kitchen.

"Yup. Good thing Verida is its own little country huh? Right in the middle of Europe."

Xavier laughed. "Yeah, best country on the planet. Hey want to invite some people over?"

"Ehh, I sort of want to just play CoD Advanced Warfare for a little bit man. I'm not up for it today. Tomorrow we can go to the casinos if you want."

Xavier's grin was his answer.

Xavier was about 5'10, dark black hair, bright blue eyes and a sense of humor that rivaled Eddie murphy himself.

"Alright Xavier, get a controller and lets kick some ass yeah?"

4 hours later it was about 10 o'clock and after some Lasagna I headed up to my room and went to bed.

_Darkness…_

_I couldn't see anything. All I could smell was… something rotting, like sour milk mixed with 8 pounds old raw meat. _

"_WE ARE COMING!"_

I jumped awake. What the fuck was that? I sat up and rubbed my eyes trying to get them to clear. When my vision wasn't blurry I grabbed my phone on my night stand and clicked my iPhone 6+, it read 3:03 am.

"What the hell man…" I groaned.

I swung my legs out of my bed and slowly headed down into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a Dr. Pepper to calm my nerves. My heart was racing still from the weird dream. Most of my sleep was peaceful but that part was so sudden…

"Can't sleep man?"

I dropped my Dr. Pepper and jumped. I turned slowly, anger taking hold of my face.

Xavier was standing on the steps, leaning calmly against the wall with a smile playing on his face. His blue eyes were dull and had bags under them.

"Nah, had a weird nightmare. Sorry dude did I wake you up?"

Xavier shook his head, "No, same here dude. Weird dream. It's funny though, I can't remember it."

I blinked in confusion.

"Well mine was…"

I suddenly couldn't remember the dream. But my body was still tense from the dream and my heart was still faster than its normal rate. Why couldn't I remember it?

"Can't remember it huh? Its chill man. Don't worry. I'm wide awake now so imma watch TV for a bit. Hopefully ill pass out watching something boring."

I laugh and grab a towel and clean up my spilled Dr. Pepper on the floor.

I hear Xavier clicking through the channels until he stops on the news.

_After further investigation from the police the thieves have been caught, James O'Neal and Phillip Shaw, both have been arrested and put into custody. Thankfully, the 5,000 dollars stolen have been returned and returned to its owners in Birmingham._

I could hear Xavier's soft snoring on the couch, I walked slowly up the stairs, completely determined to head to bed when something stopped me.

Something odd.

I looked over back at the TV and a different scene was on the TV.

"_London has experienced further riots in the great city and has officially been Quarantined, northern England and Wales have completely been taken over and been evacuated." _

"_THIS JUST IN! Southern Spain is being swarmed as we speak, here's live footage of the scene. Take us there Bob." _

The TV changed to a destroyed city, covered in trash and people running scared. A fat black man appeared on the screen.

"_Thanks Mary, I'm in Seville and right behind me is a horde of undead swarming into the city and the police and Spanish military are trying to hold the tide back and it seems to be working as the-" _

And just like that, not even a blink of an eye the black man disappeared and the camera fell down, cracking the screen of the footage. Screams filled the air. Dying screams. Of an innocent man.

The screen switch back to the female anchorwoman.

_I'm sorry for the sudden inconvenience, now we are going back to the chaos starting in Europe. _

I bolted up the stairs, my heart slamming against my rib cage like a boxer's punches. Europe's in trouble? Could it be possible that the hordes escaped Africa? No way. they can't swim or control a boat. And even if they did, how'd they get past the blockade?

I rush into my room, hop into bed and lay there. Pondering everything. If the horde gets through Spain, then france will be hit from England and Spain. And Verdia is right next door. Nah we're safe. Europe will stop them. We will… we… will…

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I groan, to the sudden sound of my phones alarm.

"No… shut up"

The phone beeps defiantly.

"5 MORE MINUTES DAMMIT!"

Silence. Thank God. Sleep….

"RAVEN! GET UP SLEEPLY HEAD! WAKEY WAKEY!"

I jump out of bed, pissed. "Xavier you're fucking dead!"

I rush down the stairs and into the kitchen, and stopped in my tracks.

It's like I got slapped in the face. The smell of bacon and eggs, with French toast and OMG WAFFLES!

I grin at Xavier whose cooking in boxers and socks.

"Asshole man! Food is my weakness."

Xavier grins, "Yeah but it's an amazing weakness! Here I have a plate ready. I'll come down when I'm clothed."

Xavier runs up stairs while I sit at the table and destroyed my plate with a hungry fury. Xavier heads down the stairs by the time I'm practically finished and headed over to the sink.

"Hungry much?"

I grin with a mouth full of food, "Starving man. Looking stylish today man."

Xavier was wearing a dark blue marchetti button up with dark slacks and a pair of dress shoes.

"Yeah felt like looking my best."

"I can tell man. I guess I'll look fantastic when I dump Alice."

Xavier busted out laughing. "That's the best way man. Come on get dressed and let's head out!"

Getting styled up into a black button-up shirt, dark jeans, some polo shoes and a necklace with the Greek cross on it. Xavier and I decided to drive in the Noble M600, for shits and giggles.

"yo, Raven, umm, I was wondering… did you hear the TV last night?"

I clench my hands up. How does he know that? he was asleep. Unless he woke up.

"Yeah got pretty bad in England and Spain huh?"

He nodded gravely, "France is being swarmed through Normandy, and Italy has abandoned Sicily."

"No fucking way… over night?"

Xavier clenches his hands, "it's getting worse man. America has blockaded the Mediterranean but the damage is dealt man. My family... they live in the middle of France in an Estate. France is in marshal law. No way to contact them. I… I don't know what to do."

A tear stretched down his face. "Xavier, you are his son, his great and almighty son, you've made him proud. Don't let that got to waste. He's probably sad more by the fact that he won't see you become the greatest more than him dying. He loves you dearly. That way more than I can say about my father."

Xavier pulled into Verida High and began to cry, letting out every emotion he could feel or hid from me. I sat there and put a comforting hand on his shoulder until he calmed down.

"Thanks man… come on let's just get this Friday over with."

We headed out of the car and walked up to Verdia high, Xavier seemed back to his cocky and fun mood but his eyes were saddened. He couldn't hide them. 

"Alright class I need everyone to settle down and relax." The principal has an announcement." Mr. Wagner said with a bored tone.

As if planned and on cue, the intercom came on.

"Attention all students of Verdia High. The Leader of our glorious country has announced that all students stay at the high school until further notice. Please follow the teacher's instructions and stay calm and everything will be fine."

A tense silence concluded the intercom.

"Uhh, I'm not staying at this school. I wanna go get my spa and manicure and go home." Said a girl with blonde hair and a smirk on her face.

"Sorry Sabrina but we cannot let you leave. Now please just relax and stay in your seats." Mr. Wagner said before sitting in his chair and looking on his computer.

I leaned over to Xavier, "Whats going on?"

Xavier looked tense, "I don't know man. But this isn't good."

"Well I think were are goin-"

A scream cut me off.

A blood curling scream. "UNDE-"

Then chaos broke loose. Students sprinting down the hallways tackling each other to get outside first. Students in our class shoving people out of the way to get out of the door. One girl got elbowed and fell to the ground, people tampled her and soon her cries were silent.

"Xavier we have to get out of here!"

Xavier hopped out of his seat and we both sprinted to the car.

If we can get out then we can go home, lock the door and be ok for a whole two months.

We didn't even leave the school.

"FUCK! THERE OUTSIDE! FUCK!"

Screams from teenagers filled the air as moans from undead swarmed through the parking lot and into the courtyard, cutting everyone down in their path. One car tried to back out but hit another car and three undead smashed his window and he was no more.

"Xavier fuck man, what do we do?"

"Let's rush it man. Ummm we both meet at the Noble M600 ok? WE DON'T LEAVE EACH OTHER!" he said quickly and with a slight stutter.

I nod, fear taking hold of my heart.

I don't know if I can do it, Xavier obviously is prepared. I won't fail him, we're a team. The French-Greek duo. Unstoppable heroes.

Xavier rushed down the stairs, I stayed close behind and into the chaos, and a huge majority of students were running back into the school as the unstoppable duo ran outside into the courtyard. Xavier pushed past eh groups of students and into the courtyard and froze.

"Xavier LETS GO!"

"Dead… peo- peo…."

"Dude let's go!"

Xavier jogged forward but sluggishly, I ran over to his side and put my arm around his shoulders.

"Dynamic duo right?"

He nodded and burst forward, I followed him weaving past undead eating other students trying not to throw up but then I stopped and let up my entire breakfast.

I couldn't breathe, air wasn't coming back in.

A Scream.

Air found its way back into my lungs.

I turned to the direction of the car and my heart stopped.

"Raven! Get it off m-"

Then his voice stopped.

Xavier, my best friend, who let me into his home and let me into the dangerous world of Verdia, just got eaten.

I charged forward and shoved the undead man off of my best friend. I looked into my best friends dying blue eyes, his lips turning blue, the sounds of dying screams and moans from nearby undead filled my ears but the only thing I could hear was his words, all jumbled.

"Lovvee yooouu botheerr."

His eyes glazed over and I went limp, I didn't care if I died, I didn't care anymore, my father abandoned me, my family disowned me, I lost my best friend and now Europes a death trap. No point... no point…

Darkness slowly took over me, but as I fell, arms held me and I looked into the face of…

"Don't worry," the stranger said, "you'll be okay."

Then I blacked out.

**Hey guys! So follow the rubric in the 1****st**** chapter to create the character. Send me as many as ya want! Only a few will be used! So come one guys! Send away! REVIEW! I hope you liked the first chapter, I hope it's a good start!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Irish fury**

**Hey Guys! I got a few submissions and I'm thankful for each one! So I'm going to try and make this to your Favor so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LEVI POV**

Vroom!

I revved the engine of my Lamborghini, trying to get excited for school. I put the car into reverse and pulled out of my estate trying to keep a clear head and hopefully get to school on time. I just can't seem to make it on time. Probably because I just wake up late and take my time on my way to school.

I turned on the radio and some horrible song about girlfriends on back of trucks came on.

"What is this shit?"

I turned off the radio and hummed a song to myself. I pulled up to a two way crossing.

"Left to school…" I could easily make it on time but… right would easily make me late…

I grinned and took a right. I pushed the beast of a car to 70…80…90…

Then something flashed in the shadows, but I was going too fast to stop or react to the body entering the street.

Then the vehicle spun around and twirled around into the road. The world spun into a dizzy fashion. I don't remember throwing up but I must have because it filled the entire windshield. i could barely see, my stomach was thrown all out of proportion, and my headached like it had been hit by a bat. Probably did.

I sat up in my seat and looked around me. The windshield was broken and filled with stomach acid, the right side of the car was destroyed and stuck against a tree.

What happened?

I looked towards the road to my left hoping to see anything living to help me.

What I saw was much worse.

A tall man was standing in the middle of the road, staring straight at me. Or at least I think he was, I coldnt see his eyes, his long nasty hair was covering them. But help was help.

"Sir! help me please! I cant get out! I'm hurting really bad!"

The man slowly crept forward, like a tiger ready to pounce on a wounded deer.

"Hurry up dude! Fuck your acting as if you're a fucking sloth!"

The strange man began to enter the grass slowly approaching the left side of my Lamborghini.

"Thanks man I real-"

I stopped because the worst smell hit me in the face.

The stranger got to the left passenger window and I saw his mushed, chewed up face.

"Oh fuck! FUCK!"

The undead man began to bang on the window.

"Fuck! Think Levi think!"

I moved my legs out of the driver side and moved them to the passenger side window.

Ok looks like the thing didn't notice the broken windshield, thank god!

I slowly edged my body out of the broken windshield to see if he would follow, he didn't seem to figure it out. I scrambled out of the broken windshield and limped as fast as I could away from the car and its attacker.

"RAAA…."

I could hear the monster closing in on me, my leg was starting to cramp up and its throbbing didn't help me either. I slowed to a dying limp and then my right leg collapsed.

"No no no no PLEASE no…"

I turned over and the undead man was easily 50 feet.

40

30

20

10

The monster lunged towards me, I kicked my good foot at the monster and it knocked it to my left. I rolled to my right and crawled to the forest.

Then my foot got snagged, I turned around and I saw the undead thing grabbed my bad foot and it began to yank me back towards his nasty mouth. i kicked its skull, denting it but not stopping it.

I yanked my foot back and propped up on my good foot and lunged towards the woods for a final ditch effort. I landed into the brush and felt around for a stick, I was grabbing anything I could but then it snagged my foot and I felt my hands reach around a wet, solid object. I grabbed it and slung it down towards the poisonous creature trying to bite my left.

SMACK!

The undead thing was smacked to the left.

"HA! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

I began to beat the thing to the point where it was beyond dead. After I caved its head in, I stabbed it with the now broken stick, until I rolled away from it from exhaustion. I looked up in the morning sky, laying on the side of the road, my right leg throbbing in pain and my head trying to split itself from the headache I was feeling. I touched the grass around me, let the soft morning wind kiss my face and arms, like a hot man kissing me.

Maybe it's time to give up…

Why fight?

I slowly dimmed into darkness until eventually it consumed me.

POV (Guess who it is ;)

_Like an army of demonic warriors marching against a holy foe, the Undead crept through the grand mansion, seeking its one true love. Food. The Undead knew where it was, it was running, trying to escape its tasty mouth and into the world. Trying but not succeeding. The undead mob had now officially filled the first level and was swarming up and into the 2__nd__ floor. _

_The undead ringleader sniffed, his deformed and crusted nose moving ever so slowly. The ring leader turned it head to the right and began his march to our food. _

_We hobbled by room after room, the ringleader didn't even bother to check them. He knew where his food was, we all did. We wait for our food. The boss tells us when to eat and what. Foooood._

_3 of them. Their body odors and oily skin was radiating like a gasoline can spilled or bleach thrown on the floor. Heading deeper into their house, but running out of places to hide. The undead mob had begun to close in on their delicious food. Starving, always starving but waiting. The ringleader took us to a door, and began to bang on it. They meaty food was inside. We could hear their screams as we beat on the door, their aroma was filling our nostrils, and the mere taste of them was enough to drive into oblivion for a bite. Just one bite will suffice. _

_Screaming… loud and clear. Multiple voices in unison, all begging for someone to save them. Oh beg, please beg it makes it better when we rip their juicy flesh from their bones like softened steak and mushed chicken if it was rotten and spoiled…_

_CRACK_

_The door was shot open, the knob and door itself was half torn into pieces and barely on its hinges. An older girl, tall, thighs the size of mountains and they were muscular thighs too. Tasty… _

_Then in my head I heard the go sign. _

_One of my best dinners I've ever had. Australians taste amazing._

**Levi POV**

Something was bothering my nose.

I rub my nose and a fly jumps off and fly's somewhere else.

"Where am I?" I wonder to myself.

I lean up and then my leg shoots soft pain up my thighs and into my brain.

"Ahh…" I groan to myself.

I pull up my right pant leg and look at the massive bruise forming on my shin and sneaking onto my calf.

"I'll be damned," I mutter to myself.

I look at the dim sunlight and fleet of clouds above me, it was chilly, the wind was like ice picks poking me on my arms and face.

Must be morning…

I try to stand on my leg to see if it will hold my weight, after some serious struggle I managed to get on my feet and make a steady limp up and down the road.

I hobble over to my crashed Lamborghini and sigh in disappointment. Her entire right flank was bashed in and the tires on right were dented and flat.

"No luck what so ever today… typical."

The foul, rotting body of the monster was rotting away and a few vultures were eating away at its dead flesh. Its stench was filling the area and making any normal animals stay far away. If there were any left. I must of have been incapacitated all day. I pulled out my android and checked the date. It was the next day.

"Greaaaat."

I limped down the long road trying to get back to the crossway to see if I can get to school and find some help.

The school was a good hour away so this gave me plenty of time to myself, more than I would like. Which sucks because it brings back bad memories and nothing ever good happens when they come up. But there was not stopping them this time.

_May 18, 2014, the day everything changed for me. My boyfriend, Kyle, and I had been hiding our relationship for a year. We'd run to his house and hang out, go out to eat, and my father wouldn't know a thing. Kyle has been trying to get me to tell my father the truth, but he doesn't know what will happen. My father is strict. Very strict. He will hate me. _

_Today Kyle finally convinced me to tell my father the truth, how I feel about guys, why I dyed my hair red. _

"_Hey, Ravilli, it'll be ok. I promise it will be. I'll be there the entire time."_

_I look over at my boyfriend, his blonde hair messy and his eyes sparking. His cocky smile was plastered on his face. _

_I sigh nervously, "I doubt it, but as long as your there."_

_We get out of my Ferrari and begin the ascent to my front door. _

_Kyles been inside tons of times but only as "friends" but now he's entering in as my lover, my boyfriend. We approach the front door and I open it gently._

"_Dad? Where you at?" I call._

_After a moment I heard a soft voice in the kitchen, "in the kitchen, it's about time your home. Get in here, I have food ready."_

_I take a nervous breath and head into the kitchen with Kyle in tow. _

"_Hey dad can we talk?" _

_My father was wearing a suit, green with black dress pants and some black shoes. _

"_Sure. Kyle? You joining us? Fine come sit we have spaghetti." He looked to be in a pleasant mood. _

_Kyle and I sat down across from my father and dished out spaghetti. I began to eat, my father tore at his food like a beast that hasn't eaten. Rather viciously if I do say so myself. _

"_So you wanted to talk Ravilli? What about?"_

_I took a deep breath, "Dad no matter what happens you would always love me right?"_

_He raised an eyebrow, "Of Course, why? What's this about?"_

"_Dad, I…"_

"_Spit it out Ravilli." _

"_Dad I'm gay."_

_His face turned into confusion, "I'm sorry say that again. I must have misheard."_

"_I said I'm gay, Kyle and I," I grabbed Kyles hand. "Are dating, we've been dating for about 9 months now. I've been waiting to tell you."_

_He started to grip his fork tightly to the point his knuckles were white, his breathing became loud and angry. His eyes never left my face._

"_You… are what? GAY?! NO… not my son. You aren't allowed to be you hear me?" he screamed at me._

_He launched out of his chair and grabbed Kyle by his collar._

"_YOU HAVE BEEN POISONING MY SON! ILL KILL YOU!" _

_My father slung Kyle to his side of the table and began to punch him, hard. Kyle pushed my father back and launched to his feet and put his fists up._

"_No!" I yelled and jumped in between my father and my boyfriend._

"_Ravilli! Get over here! We can still save you from this… condition your suffering from this FIEND!"_

_He directed the last word to my boyfriend. _

"_I'm not suffering from anything dad! I'm still your son! Please just stop!"_

_My father lost it then, he charged at me and my lover and tackled us to the ground. _

"_Get off of Ravilli!" Kyle yelled then jumped on my father's back._

_We all struggled to fight my father off of me, who was beating me and Kyle eventually managed to ling my father off of me and across the dining room._

"_You! I'll kill you for killing my son! He was a good boy! You turned him into a monster! A disgusting freak!"_

_Kyles face turned cold. _

"_WE chose it together. But I'll gladly take that blame if it keeps us together."_

_That seemed to piss my father off even more, who grabbed a vase and threw it at Kyle, who sidestepped it and charged at my father who was grabbing another object. Kyle tackled my father and he dropped a glass vase, I stood froze to my spot unable to move my feet. _

_My father had a cut on his face and Kyle's face was cut up and bruised from my father's fists of fury. I couldn't tell how I looked but it couldn't be good._

_My father had somehow flipped Kyle onto the ground and pounded on him again. Kyle was putting up a weak defense to save himself, his arms were just floppy around to defend his weaken face. _

_I couldn't stand it anymore, I charged at my father, the man who raised me, took me out of Sunday's to hang out, who gave me ice cream whenever I asked, who came to me in the middle of the night when I got hurt and left in the street, I charged him and kneed him in the chest, sending him backwards, down on the floor. _

_My father grabbed a broken piece of glass and threw it into my chest. _

_I couldn't believe it, I raised my hand to my chest and felt it, lodged into my chest. Blood was gushing out of the deep wound. My head became woozy, I looked at the floor and saw Kyle gazing at me. He looked scared and shocked. My father bottom lip was quivering. His eyes was full of pain and most of all betrayal. _

_Then floor came crashing up into my face, and I saw darkness. _

_The next day I woke in a hospital, I had a bandage around my chest covering my wound, which I didn't feel. I yelled for a nurse to come in, eventually a nurse came in and checked on me. Later that night I was let out and a letter was given to me from my father._

_My Son, _

_I'm sorry for hurting you, it wasn't my intention but you needed it. I'm sending you to Verdia, your mother always wanted you to go, so I'm sending you there in hopes that you'll become normal and come back straight. Albert is outside the hospital with your stuff, waiting for you. I love you son, I always have and will. I'm disappointed in you though._

_And Kyle? He said he was leaving Ireland to Northern Ireland in England. I didn't make him do it, he decided it on his own. I'm sorry but I hope you'll come back normal my son._

_Your loving father,_

_Dan Rayburn_

_I carried the letter outside, tore it up and threw it away. I walked out to the parking lot where Albert was waiting for me. He was an older gentlemen. His eyes were sympathetic, as if he knew what was going on. _

_I hopped in the limo and closed my eyes as Albert drove us to the airport. Eventually I would cry my eyes out, but it wouldn't be until I reached Verdia. _

_After about 5 hours of flying and getting into a decent estate, which my father had already purchased for me, I went into my room, cried my eyes out. _

_I threw my stuff around the room, even considered suicide but then it came to me. _

_I can be whoever the fuck I want! WHOMEVER I WANT! From then on, I became Levi. Levi Rayburn. The hot gay who did whatever the fuck he wanted. No one could tell him otherwise. _

_It was going to be a good life._

"_AHHHH!" _

_I was almost inside the school campus, when I heard the scream. Jarring me out of my memories._

_I ran over to parking lot, which was covered by bushes. _

_I jumped out of the bushes and froze. _

"_Raven! Get it off m-" _

_Xavier, a well-known rich student, was on the ground and undead was swarming him. He was looking towards the school. Reaching for someone._

_Then a dark demon ran into the undead monster that was killing Xavier. It shoved the monster aside which knocked it out against a cars bumper, but the demon didn't seem to notice, it leaned over Xavier and cried slightly. I stood on the other side of the parking lot, frozen by the scene. Then the demon began to sway. Undead were filling the school, I should run into the school… _

_No I can't leave it to die. Not now. _

_I ran forward, straight over to the demon and as it fell I grabbed it and held… him as he fell. _

_Raven… my crush._

"_Don't worry," I said softly "You'll be okay."_


	4. OC LIST

**OC LIST**

**Hey guys, so I've gotten a LARGE amount of OC characters and I just can't decide which ones to be in the story! So I'm going to let you review and decide who YOU want to see in the story! There are some rules:**

**1\. Ravious Constantine and Ravilli Rayburn ARE IN THE STORY! NO EXCEPTIONS! :D sorry but the guy who sent Ravilli captured my inner spirit and won me over lol**

**2\. You must vote for a male AND FEMALE. So you have 2 votes. **

**3\. REVIEW IT TO THIS CHAPTER! I will try and set up a poll. I don't know how but I think I got it figured out so JUST IN CASE! REVIEW!**

**4\. ENJOY ALL THE UNIQUE CHARACTERS! I'll pick the top 6 characters. So review away people!**

**5\. YOU CANNOT VOTE FOR YOUR OWN CHARACTER!**

**Name- Ravilli Rayburn**

**Nickname- Levi**

**Gender- Male**

**Nationality- Irish**

**Sexuality- Gay**

**Religion- Atheist**

**Duty- Medic and scientist**

**Age/Weight- 14 years old, 100lbs**

**Physical Appearance- Tall and lanky, 6 foot tall but slouches.**

**Skin tone- Pale white**

**Eye color- Startling blue**

**Body size- Thin**

**Hairstyle- Tied back into a ponytail with a strip of leather**

**Hair color- Dark scarlet**

**Scar- Foot long scar on his right shoulder**

**First set of clothing- Dull gray button up shirt with a bright red tie and blue jeans**

**Personal Background- Ravilli Rayburn is the only son to his father's riches. His father being one of the wealthiest men in Ireland needs a son who can represent him well, but when Ravilli came out to his father, his father become enraged and decided to send him off to Verida so that maybe Ravilli can be the son his father always wanted. When Ravilli showed up a Verida he decided to go by Levi to hopefully start a new life.**

**Traits- Quiet but very smart, very loyal and doesn't want others to look after him or help him with simple tasks.**

**Personality- Shy, quiet, smart, self-conscious, self-dependent, and head strong**

**Overall Personality- Ravilli Rayburn although thin tall and quiet is smart beyond his years but may be hard to get to know.**

**Strengths- Anything medical related**

**Weaknesses- He's not very strong**

**Turn ons- Cute smart boys**

**Turn offs- Idiots**

**Reactions when Angry- Will just deal with it and do nothing**

**Reactions under Pressure- Keep his cool and think it through**

**Reactions when sees death- Will say a few kind words but never look at the dead**

**This is LEVI! HES BADASS! **

**Name- Giotto Salvatore**

**Nickname- Gio**

**Gender- Male**

**Nationality- Italian**

**Sexuality- Asexual**

**Religion- Atheist**

**Duty- Scientist and Strategist**

**Appearance/Description**

**Age/Weight- 16/120 pounds**

**Physical Appearance- Messy Brown Hair, Deep Blue Eyes, 5'2", has an apathetic expression and have a rather small body.**

**Skin Tone- White**

**Eye Color- Deep Blue**

**Body Size- Short and Lean**

**Hairstyle- Messy Brown Hair that covering the left eye**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercing- Has a black round piercing on his left ear**

**First set of clothing- a white dress shirt over a black suit with red tie, black trousers, black polo shoes**

**History/Background Information**

**Personal Background- Giotto born in Sicily, Italy and was the heir of the Cosa Nostra, A.K.A The Sicilian Mafia but was deemed as unfit because of his weak body and endurance. Though Giotto has a brilliant brain, it's still useless for a Head of Mafia, and sent to Verida under alias of Gio so that the other Mafia rivals won't target him.**

**Traits- Apathetic, Love to Experiment, has Weird Sense of Humor**

**Overall Personality- Giotto has high intelligent and loves to perform experiments into something that interests him, he also can forms strategy and tactics with his quick thinking. Though he's an apathetic man, when someone he considered as his 'friend' in a pinch, he'll do anything to save him/her.**

**Strengths- Quick Thinking, High Intelligence, Thinking Calmly even in a dangerous situation**

**Weaknesses- Weak Body and low endurance. Also, his small body makes him to slow at running**

**Turn on- Something Unexpected, Something that can he Experiment (such as Zombie)**

**Turn off- Spoiled and Arrogant people, Noisy people**

**Reaction when Angry- Snapping Childishly, such as ranting or throwing something near him**

**Reactions Under Pressure- Closing his eyes and thinking something he can experiment**

**Reactions when sees Death- Wondering if he can experiment on the body, if the person close to him, he will mourns for him/her, sometimes cried**

**THIS IS GIO! Don't let his interesting nature keep you from voting for him! **

**Name-Matthew Radium**

**Nickname-Matt or Matthew**

**Gender-Male**

**Nationality-American**

**Sexuality-Straight **

**Religion-Catholic**

**Duty Fighter **

**Appearance/Description**

**Age/Weight (in that order, has to be 14-18 in age)- 17/180**

**Physical Appearance-Muscular wit a six pack all da way, around 6'3 with ginger hair (natural) grey eyes and a short spiked up haircut. Not extremely white but white from being a ginger plays soccer so good leg strength and decent upper body from doing basic lifting **

**Skin Tone-white**

**Eye Color-grey**

**Body size-lean but strong **

**Hairstyle-short and spiked up**

**Hair Color-ginger (red-orange whatever you want to call it)**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings- scar on the front of his neck to his right cheek bone and a dragon tattoo down right arm**

**First set of Clothing (for the 1st time stuff goes down)-Jeans with a grey shirt and red hoodie with Nike running shoes and his class ring that has soccer and a garnet in it.**

**History/Background information**

**Personal Background (What happened where they were ECT…)-born in Cincinnati Ohio grew up there and had his education and is son of the richest and most powerful man in America but he was the youngest of five sons and had no chance at the heirs "throne" so to say, never got any attention by anyone so he just focused on his education and finished his high school a year early and decided to travel Europe during his year off and ended up in veridia on his trip when the outbreak happened **

**Traits-Nice, shy, caring, loyal and extremely reliable. (Slight psycho**

**Personality**

**Overall Personality-shy but nice guy and is not the most open person and bottles up his emotions. He is very easy going and won't let anything happen to his friends, he Does not often but on occasion he will throw in a funny little joke. (When the bottle of his emotions opens he kind of turns into a psychopath **

**Strengths-Extremely athletic, strong and a strategist **

**Weaknesses (got to have one)-Not the quickest thinker he is extremely shy to new people when the psychology comes out he doesn't see anyone different then kill everything **

**Turn on- Nice "well matured girls" and Petrie ones so he plays both sides of the fence**

**Turn offs-b*** and ugly girls**

**Reactions when Angry-Explodes, if something really p*** him off he kind of opens the kid on his emotions and it comes out in anger**

**Reactions under Pressure-if he has adrenaline pumping he tries to take his time and think of a way out strategically and one that involves everyone making it out alive **

**Reactions when sees death-depends on who's if it's a zombies he gets really exited and wants to kill more kind of a psycho that way an enemy he's just ok with it and if it's a friends he breaks down and just sits there trying to bottle it all up **

**Any Additional info-his weapons if we chose them are a buck knife with a red Handel and a red sword particularly this one **

**MATT! Badass punk, or a good looking man? Hmmm want him in? I like him :D**

**Name-Molly Bell **

**Nickname-none just goes by Molly (couldn't think of one you can add one)**

**Gender-female **

**Nationality-French (lives in veridia)**

**Sexuality-straight **

**Religion-catholic but doubts in God so Considers Atheism **

**Duty (is he a fighter, scavenger, Leader, medic, and scientist etc.…)**

**She is a scientist and a medic**

**Appearance/Description**

**Age/Weight (in that order, has to be 14-18 in age)-17 140**

**Physical Appearance-a very pale girl at the height of 5'8 with long blonde hair flowing down her back. With bright blue eyes. Not extremely athletic but in shape at least**

**Skin Tone-pale**

**Eye Color-blue**

**Body size (Lean, built, ect…)**

**Lean**

**Hairstyle-down her back**

**Hair Color-blonde **

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings- earrings **

**First set of Clothing (for the 1st time stuff goes down)-school skirt and uniform or whatever the uniform for the school was **

**History/Background information**

**Personal Background (What happened where they were ECT…)-grew up in veridia and is the second daughter of an extremely wealthy politician in the area her mother died during child birth and her father hated her for killing his wife and never talked to her.**

**Traits-extremely smart and good with medicine **

**Personality**

**Overall Personality-uses her smartness to patronize others usually but underneath she is a nice person (kind if think if Saya t and you kind of have her personality) **

**Strengths-good with medicine and knows a lot about a lot**

**Weaknesses (got to have one)-can't fight if she is faced with defending herself she locks up and can't really move **

**Turn on- dem muscles good build and athleticism **

**Turn offs- fat people and people who think she's stupid**

**Reactions when Angry- yells at a lot of things and says people are stupid a lot**

**Reactions under Pressure-she locks up and can't move much **

**Reactions when sees death- she either starts crying gets scared or runs or again locks up and can't move **

**Any Additional info-**

**MOLLY! Pretty girl, has a badass attitude. Want her in? VOTE**

**Name- Rick dortine **

**Gender- male**

**Nationality- American**

**Sexuality- straight**

**Religion- Christian**

**Duty- handy man mechanic **

**Appearance- rugged tired**

**Age/weight- 18/240**

**Physical appearance- light muscle **

**Skin tone- white**

**Eye color- blue**

**Body size- medium **

**Hair style- business cut**

**Hair color- blond**

**Scars- couple of scratches around hands**

**Clothing- blue jeans and hoodie tennis shoes**

**History-from America got sent over to an aunt of his cause his parents died in a car crash and she was the closest family he had.**

**Personal background- used to live an average rage life for an American till his parents died then his life got turned upside down he had to go to his aunt an live with the spoiled kids he despised**

**Traits- lady's man, charismatic, trusting**

**Personality- try's to put others before himself fiercely loyal **

**Strengths- street smart, mechanic **

**Weakness- hates spicy food hats being stuck indoors**

**Turn ons- hot ladies sweet girls**

**Turn offs- hot headed girls**

**Reaction when angry- gets hives**

**Reacting when pressured- taps sings to self**

**Reaction when sees death - extreme frustration.**

**IPod going to die if want more info request.**

**RICK! Mechanic of the ages! Can't live without him? VOTE**

**Full name: Dainty Trestorous**

**Nickname: Prefers people calling her by her first name though her nickname is D.T**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: French**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Religion: Born Catholic but her God is Ravious**

**Duty: Fighter and considers herself Ravious' "Bodyguard"**

**Appearance/Description**

**Age/Weight - 17 and 45 kg**

**Physical Appearance - She's pretty short for her age and looks like a middle-school student.**

**Hair color: Bubblegum pink.**

**Eye color: Violet.**

**Hair style: Thick, shoulder-length and wavy. Tied in twin tails with black-and-red ribbons. Bangs cover her forehead.**

**Complexion: Fair.**

**Face shape: Round.**

**Body shape: Petite.**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings - She doesn't have nails covering the middle, ring and pinky finger of her left hand. **

**First set of clothing - Dainty wears a Gothic Lolita-style outfit, consisting of a red blouse with a Peter-Pan collar, a black jacket that includes red ribbon lacing down the sleeves, fastened by a simple ribbon across her chest to show her red tie with a butterfly pattern on it and the waist of her skirt, which is many-tiered and features red lace. She wears knee-high stockings trimmed in ladder lace, red Mary janes with a thick heel, a white lace headpiece and a silver, almost weapon-like ring on her index finger.**

**History/Background Information**

**Personal Background - Dainty always had a dysfunctional childhood due to her mom's controversies and parents troubled marriage. She was often left alone with Nana while her father would always try to pursue her mother and "try to" make her give up the life she led. Both her parents always ignored her and then, in 3rd grade, after her mother left her, Shailene made an appearance in her life. She would always poison Dainty's mind about Rhea, even instigate her to kill her mother which led to the formation of "Insane". And after Nana left, Dainty slowly began to lose it. And finally, in 7th grade, BOOM! Insane killed Rhea and pushed her body into a swamp. But, after her father slipped into a trauma, Dainty decided to punish herself and forcefully ripped off the nails of her fingers with a knife. To avoid all the stress in Paris, her father moved to Verida with Dainty, where he got a good job offer and she's been staying there (kind of normally) ever since.**

**Mother: Rhea Francis - A manic-depressive woman who was a famous French P*** Actress, often in controversial news for her "flings" with rich men and drinking problems. 34 years old at time of death. Abandoned her husband and Dainty when she was in 3rd grade. Killed by "Insane" in a psychotic fit two years before the apocalypse. Body never found (Dainty pushed it in a muddy swamp). Status - Dead**

**Father: Eric Trestorous - A history professor in a famous college who was obsessed with his wife and was devastated when she left him. Cares about Dainty but not too close to her. Slipped into a trauma after Rhea's death. 40 years old. Status - Unknown.**

**Siblings: Had a half-brother who she never knew from her mom's side. (;) Can be used as plot twist)**

**Significant others: A grand mom, Shailene Trestorous, Eric's mom. The one responsible for Dainty's insanity and indirectly, Rhea's murder. 68 years old. Wealthy and a famous French politician. LOATHED Rhea. Status - Unknown. Also, the only person Dainty ever actually feared.**

**Nana - A kind nanny who took care of Dainty till she was in 5th grade but had to return to her hometown in Spain after that. Only person to treat Dainty like family. Above 50.**

**Traits - Bipolar, mentally unstable, determined, cute, clever, talkative.**

**Personality:**

**Overall personality: Dainty's initial appearance is of a cute, friendly, childish and talkative girl; which is a facade to hide her original personality which she adopts under too much mental stress, that of a sadistic, murderous, calculative and psychotic girl, who calls herself "Insane." To keep this personality from surfacing, she'll look to someone for emotional stability and once that person(s) is hurt or threatened, she'll slip into her sadistic side.**

**Dainty has a large crush on Ravious Constantine, who she has been stalking ever since joining his school, and knows a lot of information about him and his personal life (and has lots of photos of him on her cell phone). He proves to be her pillar of emotional stability; although, she later gains deep friendship with others. She hates being lonely and is always trying to get others to like her so she always tries to help them and be a "good girl" no matter what. In order to please her peers, she'll take great amounts of risks but is always able to escape scary situations. Despite being of a small size and no professional combat skills, Dainty has inhuman strength of will which propels her forward and she won't stop fighting until she collapses from over-exhaustion. However, even if she is overly-exhausted and sees Ravious in trouble, psychotic strength will overtake her to make her fight until she dies of over-exhaustion.**

**"Insane" is a vulgar, reckless and aggressive girl with a lustful personality; she will often do inappropriate gestures towards Ravious. Both Dainties have no qualms with killing zombies and on the contrary seem to "enjoy" it. She mostly remains unfazed and always has a wide (almost deranged) smile on her face. She has an obsession towards dogs and gothic lolita clothing.**

**Strengths: Strong - Despite being of a small size, she's easily one of the strongest on the team.**

**Clever - She thinks quickly on her feet and can do ANYTHING to save herself and Ravious**

**Determined - Her inhuman will propels her to do anything for Ravious and is the strongest factor about her**

**Speed - Small body helps her run fast and be agile.**

**Weaknesses: Mentally unstable - While protecting Ravious, she's extremely reckless and uncaring of her own safety or of others**

**Weapons - The only weapon she can use with success is her machete and blades and has trouble using guns and bludgeoning weapons**

**Ravious - She's quite possessive about him, having violent thoughts about any girl who tries to get close to him but if he dies or is mortally wounded, she becomes crazy.**

**"Insane" - Her other personality will try to r*** Ravious and suffers from bloodlust**

**Turns ons - RAVIOUS. She won't even think of a boy other than him.**

**Turn offs - People who have a crush on Ravious, weak people, people who Ravious dislikes, bullies, cowards.**

**Reactions when angry - The only thing that can anger Dainty is when some girl (or boy) heavily flirts with Ravious. In that case, she'll have a sweet smile on her face and be her nice self - but will start thinking about murderous plans in her mind and even try to kill them if they take it too far. **

**Reactions under Pressure - She'll close her eyes and remind herself that she needs to survive and protect Ravious.**

**Reactions when she sees death - She'll sob if it's someone she liked but if it's just a stranger, she'll feel nothing and be uncaring. However, if she sees Ravious die, she'll go on an unstoppable killing spree.**

**Name- Kahlie Trust**

**Nickname- K.T.**

**Gender- Female**

**Nationality- American**

**Sexuality- Straight**

**Religion- Doesn't care**

**Duty- Fighter**

**Age/Weight- 16 years old, 120lbs**

**Physical Appearance- Tall**

**Skin tone- Tan**

**Eye color- Orange (Contacts)**

**Body size- Thin**

**Hairstyle- Straight down undone**

**Hair color- Black**

**Tattoo- Orange and Black wings on her shoulder blades **

**First set of clothing- Short orange dress with black leggings and orange boots.**

**Personal Background- Kahlie Trust was adopted by a rich family in England and was always a trouble maker. She would steel, lie, cheat, and other stuff. Then one day she stole her neighbors brand new Ferrari and took it for a joy ride, she ended up wrecking it. That was the last straw for her adopted parents so they sent her off to Verida so that maybe she would change her delinquent ways. She usually goes by K.T. even before Verida.**

**Traits- Hard headed, speaks her mind, and hardly listens to reason.**

**Personality- Very defiant and very hard to stop in her rage.**

**Overall Personality- K.T. doesn't take crap from no one and will fight anyone if necessary. **

**Strengths- Very fast and strong**

**Weaknesses- Too head strong**

**Turn ons- Bad boys, and tough guys**

**Turn offs- Goody goodies.**

**Reactions when Angry- Will punch the closest thing**

**Reactions under Pressure- Will do things faster**

**Reactions when sees death- Shrug it off, death is part of life.**

**OMG! Vote for her if you enjoy her company!**

**Hope he's good: Name- Prince Hornet Nightshade Flitail the 1st**

**Nickname- Hornet**

**Gender- male**

**Nationality- English**

**Sexuality- straight **

**Religion- Anglian**

**Duty (is he a fighter, scavenger, Leader, medic, and scientist etc.…) medic, scanvger, and scout**

**Appearance/Description**

**Age/Weight (in that order, has to be 14-18 in age)- 14 and 100 lbs **

**Physical Appearance- He's 4'3, has short spikey blonde and black striped hair, which is really neat all the time. He always wears nice clothing,. **

**Skin Tone- kind of pale **

**Eye Color- blue**

**Body size (Lean, built, ect…) lean short**

**Hairstyle- spikey but tame**

**Hair Color- yellow and black **

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings- one scar on hand**

**First set of Clothing (for the 1st time stuff goes down)- nice pretty prince outfit.**

**History/Background information**

**Personal Background (What happened where they were ECT…)- Hornet was born at the Carlyle Castle, his home castle. His parents abandoned the castle and him with it. He grew up never leavi mg the castle grounds. **

**Traits- sarcastic, friendly, very easily frightened. He is also smart, kind, and very helpful. **

**Personality**

**Overall Personality- Hornet is sweet, most of the time positive, is quite a follower, he is always willing to listen to people. When something scary happens, he's all negative.**

**Strengths- smarts. Scouting skills, common sense, and ability to predict things before they happen. He's very sneaky since he's so small and quiet.**

**Weaknesses (got to have one)- he isn't very strong, nor very fast. He's very clumsy.**

**Turn on- He likes anything nice. Usually the girl has to be sweet, and kind. He doesnt care of looks.**

**Turn offs- rude, mean, girls who are spoiled and make fun of him.**

**Reactions when Angry- he usually fights like heck, or runs and hides.**

**Reactions under Pressure- He panics. Unless it's something he's good at, he wouldn't be much help. **

**Reactions when sees death- Freaks out usually sits down and hyperventilates**

**Any Additional info- Hornet doesn't talk much. He loves animals. Horses and dogs mostly. He loves his dog at the carlyle, Ronnel, and his horse, Mimic. He talks about them when he's sad, worried, and very scared. It helps him calm down.**

**Name: Dinosapri I-zu Shapiro**

**Nickname: Dino, Dis, D, Shapiro**

**Gender: male**

**Nationality: Italian **

**Sexuality: Bisexual ( more into guy than girls)**

**Religion- Atheist **

**Duty: Fighter (swords and sharp objects only )**

**Appearance:**

**Age/Weight: 17/ 130**

**Physical: Dino has short, spiky red hair, (brightest red ever), he's got bright blue eyes, doesn't always smile, usually looking down, Is well built, fast, but not very strong, (unless with sword.) stands at 5'7, and is really skinny**

**Skin tone: tan**

**Eye Color: Bright Ice blue **

**Body size: Very Lean**

**Hair Color: Bright red**

**Scars/Tattoos: Dino has scars on his wrists, ear, foot, and knee**

**First set of clothing: A black t-shirt, but over it is a red and black Ferrari racing jacket with his name on the back, across his shoulder blades. Has dark pants, and red, white and black Air walk shoes, (jacket has hidden pockets hiding knives, like two of them.)**

**History/Background info:**

**Personal Background: Dino was born in Venice, were he lived for 5 years, then to be moved to Rome, for someone was hunting them. At age nine, Dino lost his parents, but continued on with all the wealth of the family. But his uncle wanted the money, so he sent Dino to a place he didn't think Dino would survive, Verida.**

**Traits: Quiet, hot tempered, loyal, sarcastic, loves a good joke, very weak mentally, but not physically**

**Overall Personality: Dino is a natural warrior, with a twist. He has a temper, which sometimes out rules his commonsense, but he's always there for his friends, no matter the cost. Dino is very quiet though, and would rather not speak.**

**Strengths: Fast, swift with blades, and very good in bad situations**

**Weaknesses: Dino hates talking to people, or being center of attention. He is always trying to pawn it off, even when he's hurt.**

**Turn on: Sweet, caring people, who don't exactly care what he's been through, but care what he's going through**

**Turn Off: mean people**

**Reactions when angry: Usually, walks off, and beats some random tree or wall up, but may throw a fist.**

**Reactions under pressure: He get nervous, and begins to panic a bit, and usually needs help focusing**

**Reactions when sees death: Usually, he faints. He hates the sight of blood.**

**HES A HIDDEN WONDER! VOTE FOR HIM! **

**Name:** **Dakota Jane Chaplin**

**Nickname:** **Koda, (Co-da), DJ**

**Gender: female**

**Nationality: Greek/English**

**Sexuality: straight**

**Religion: Greek Orthodox**

**Duty: Strategist **

**Appearance**

**Age/Weight:** **18 and 125 lbs**

**Physical: Dakota has long black hair, that is kind of curly, and has deep blue eyes, that are very hard not to look at, for they are electric blue, but dark. She has fined tuned legs, made for running. She stands 5'3 and 1/2, has a warrior smile, and her hair, all but her longish bangs, is always tied back in a braid.**

**Skin Tone: not tan**

**Eye Color:** **dark electric blue**

**Body size: lean**

**Hair color:** **Black that sparkle a bit blue**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: Dakota has her ears pierced, she has one scar, which is from her dog on her back. (The small of her back)**

**1****st**** set of clothing:** **Dakota wears a white tank top, with a black leather jacket over it. She wears blue denim pants, with a tear in the knee, her shoes are purple converses.**

**History/Background info**

**Personal Background:** **Dakota was born in Thebes Greece, were she was abused as a child, but managed to score a love in her step father's heart, and he ran away with her. He was rich, for, he'd been a good friend of her father's, who had died in a car wreck, but this man was rich for two reasons, his family was the Chaplin's. Famous Charlie Chaplin's family. Dakota took the last name, but was soon found by her mother and sent away, hopefully, for her mother, permanently.**

**Traits:** **Sweet, funny, very shy, likes helping others**

**Overall Personality:** **Dakota is a natural at making friends, but she usually doesn't start the conversation, and would rather be making plans. She's loyal to her friends, kind, and is willing to help, no matter what. She always keeps promises**

**Strengths: Quick thinker, almost always ready to help, and always has some plan..**

**Weaknesses:** **Dakota is always wanting to help, and doesn't understand when to stop.**

**Turn on:** **nice guys with great attitudes, people who will accept her as she is**

**Turn off:** **People who think they rule the world, and try to change her**

**Reactions when angry:** **Usually just smiles, and walks away, acting like nothing is wrong**

**Reactions when under pressure:** **She counts to ten, sighs, and puts her brain to work**

**Reactions when see death:** **She usually pays respect, or digs them a grave, and marks it, even if she didn't know them.**

**She's a fucking keeper! I love her to death!**

**So everyone, here's the characters! I fell in love with all of them! And It hurts me to see only a few be the main characters but the losers WILL jump into the story randomly! So its not like it was All for nothing. So ill try and put a poll up for everyone! VOTE AWAY **

**GREEK MENACE OUT! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Getting together**

**Hey guys! I bet a huge load of you guys are furious and thinking I abandoned you. NAAAAAAA I'm in the middle of a big move and I'm getting tons of votes! Mostly PMs… lol interestingly enough. SO here's the polls!**

**Giotto: 17 votes :D**

**Rick: 12 votes ;)**

**Danity: 14 votes and person who sent me a begging request, lol here ya are man.**

**Koda: 18 votes :D :D ( I voted for her! NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE ELSE!)**

**Molly: 10 votes**

**Kahlie: 15 votes**

**Levi: 20 votes **

**Dino: 16 votes ( I voted for him as well :D )**

**Hornet: 9 votes **

**Matt: 13 votes **

**Those are the votes people! DON'T WORRY IF YOUR CHARACTER didn't win. They will be in the story! I wont let them just be ignored! ;) so the winners are: Levi, Koda, Giotto, Dino, Kahlie, and Danity! **

**The polls were INSANLKY CLOSE! Between reviews and PM's I had to carefully count each vote! So the losers will be in the story! So WATCH! They wont just die… they may replace some main characters…. DUN DUN DUH! So on with the story :D**

**Koda POV**

**BANG BANG BANG!**

_Unreal… this is ridiculous! How can this happen to us! We're rich! The military should protect us! We are special!_

I was leaning against a window in my history class inside Verdia High. It's rather ironic. I've spent every waking minute trying to get out of this school and now I'm glad to be inside and away from the hordes of undead that are feasting on the fallen students outside.

I look out the window and peer at the dead banging on the closed doors that lead into the main building. Teachers and students, after witnessing huge portions of students be torn apart by the horde, rushed inside and shut the doors. Leaving behind any surviving students and dead freaks.

I prop a foot up on a nearby desk and look at my battered converse. They are ratty and are usually frowned upon here at school. I really don't care though. They've been through a lot with me and I'm not parting with them yet.

I look over to the other side of the room and look at Levi Rayburn. The gay at school. One of the few and is picked on because of it. Rather profusely in my opinion.

Levi's dark scarlet hair was tied back into a ponytail and was sitting on the floor with Ravious on the floor next to him. He seemed to be out cold, and Levi was constantly checking on him. I tried not to go over to check on him many times but I couldn't help it.

I leaned off the wall and began a swift stride to the fallen young man.

Levi looked up at me and looked away warily. He couldn't look me in the eyes, or he was trying not to.

"How's he doing?" I ask softly.

Levi looks at Ravious, then back at me.

"He's still ok, he might wake up soon."

Levi looked stressed out, when he came in carrying Ravious and laid him down in the room we're in now, I didn't know what to think. It wasn't long before we sealed up the school's main building and began waiting for help to arrive. It's been 2 hours now. And Levi's been checking on Ravious since.

"Hey, Levi, how about you go upstairs and sleep for a bit. I'll watch over Ravious, you need to sleep. I'll let you know if he wakes up ok?"

Levi looked at me suspiously but his tired eyes showed he resignation to my request.

"Ok, thanks. Umm you don't need to tell me if he wakes up. I was just watching him."

Levi turned and began to head out of the room, his long legs giving him long strides.

I sighed. It was obvious that he liked Ravious. If he didn't care then he would have given him to the nurse whose watching over hurt students. He likes Ravious, his two hours of waiting on him to wake up proved it.

I look down at my Greek friend. His dark hair was swept into a mess. His face seemed peaceful. He seemed almost at ease. I wanted to know he will wake up and be the same person he used to be, calm and collected but goofy and silly. But anyone could change after seeing all the deaths of the students. If anyone could withstand it then it was totally Xavier and Ravious.

I touched Ravious's cheek softly. He still that same goofy boy I met back in Greece…

"_Mom, why are we walking around outside? When I came to visit, it wasn't to walk around. I wanted to hang out with you."_

_My mother continued walking and breathed in the fresh salty air. She looked over at me and her dark eyes flashed with curiosity and a mix of something else…_

"_Because it's nice out, now walk around for a bit. I'm going to make a call and after it I expect you to be inspired and more relaxed. Now go on."_

_My mother pulled out her phone and began calling someone, I sighed and wandered the edge of the beach. The day was clouded with grey clouds and had a soft wind to it. The sea rushed up and down the beach side and fought like an angered horse and reared against the stabled land. I walked along the beach edge, my blue and white skirt flying softly against the wind and my white tank top was fit firmly against my body. My bare feet was being covered by sand in each step and softly left the sand in its place as I continued to stroll along the beach head._

_The birds above chirped to each other. The wind kissed my cheek and the chill air, made the perfect combo. It really was a gorgeous day, perfect. I'm glad my mother let us come out here. I curved the beach side and saw a startling sight. _

_There was a huge rock, sticking straight out of the ground, with a guy on top of it, looking at the sea. I calmly approached the young man on top of the rock, and froze in my steps. It was Ravious Constantine. The one and only. The famous exiled son of Marcus Constantine. We've met on many occasions since our families were close until my father died. _

"_The Famous son of Marcus Constantine sitting alone on a rock outside of Athens. Interesting." I say with a slight smile playing on my lips._

_The dark haired boy turns towards me. His black Armani button up is tight against his chest, his black polo's pressed against the rock firmly and his dark pants ruffled slightly. Handsome as ever. _

"_Interesting? I suppose so. I love these kinds of days. It's beautiful in its own way." he says, his bright green eyes sparkling. _

_I laughed softly, "I meant you goof."_

_Ravious smiled a dashing smile and scooted over to his right. _

"_Care to join me?" he had a smile taking over his face and eyes had completely taken over my focus. _

_I hopped onto the rock and sat next to him. I propped my feet up into a comfortable position on the rock and put my hands down onto the rock and leaned back. _

"_It really is beautiful out here today." He said with his eyes scanning the reckless ocean. _

_I nod and then feel a soft touch against my fingertips. I look down and see Ravious's fingers brushing mine. _

"_Omg no way he can like me. Naa I'm not even famous or anything." I thought to myself. I could tell my old swagger I had on the way here and before has melted away as soon as I met Ravious. _

_Then our fingers interlocked. It was like a lock and key. It was more than just some couple holding hands, it was a bond of true loyalty. _

_I turned to look at Ravious and I could hear his breathe catch. _

"_You have beautiful eyes Dakota." He said softly, slightly leaning closer._

"_You know my name?" I ask surprised._

"_How can I forget you?" _

_Then our lips crashed together. My mind melted under a roaring fire of passion and desire to touch every ounce of him. Ravious lifted me onto his lap and I ran my fingers vigorously through his hair. We parted only for a second, just too get some air and went right back at it. Right into a deep kissing frenzy. It was completely etched in stone. I had fallen for Ravious. _

"_Excuse me?" a voice said behind us._

_I leaped off of Ravious and turned around only to see the last person I wanted to see._

_My mother._

"Koda? Why are you touching my cheek and staring at me?"

It took me a minute to register the fact that Ravious was awake and talking to me. He had the nerve to smile.

I kissed his cheek softly. "Wanted to make sure my best friend was ok. Have you seen Xavier?"

Ravious sat up slowly and he leaned back against the wall. His normally bright green eyes were a pool of sadness.

"Xavier is dead."

My heart stopped.

"D…Dead? What? WHEN?"

It couldn't be possible, how could Ravious survive and not Xavier? They were the ultimate team!

Ravious took a shaky breath, "when the undead swarmed, Xavier and I tried to go out and get home. Xavier panicked midway and… when I turn away for one second he's on the ground and he's being-"

"Stop… Please…" I interrupt.

I let some tear fall, then wipe them away furiously. I sit on the floor facing away from Ravious. Then I feel a soft arm wrap around my shoulder. i lean back against Ravious's chest and sit there.

"How can he just die? All of us were best friends. We did everything together. He was strong and smart…" I slowly stop talking.

"I know koda, I know. He was great. At least we're still alive right?"

I scuff, "Well I don't know about you but I can survive on my own perfectly fine."

Ravious leaned back, "HA! It'd like to see you survive one day without help."

I turned and looked at him. "Oh really? You're on!"

We both stood up and then we heard a voice.

"RAVEN!"

An excited girl burst into the room.

"Alice… good to see you." Ravious said with a forced smile.

"Why do you call me that? Its Dainty!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

They're still dating? I thought Ravious dumped her? Did he lie to me? Soft hearted fool.

Dainty was wearing a Gothic Lolita-style outfit, consisting of a red blouse with a Peter-Pan collar, a black jacket that includes red ribbon lacing down the sleeves, fastened by a simple ribbon across her chest to show her red tie with a butterfly pattern on it and the waist of her skirt, which is many-tiered and features red lace. Also wearing knee-high stockings trimmed in ladder lace, red Mary Jane's with a thick heel, a white lace headpiece and a silver, ring on her index finger.

Honestly, it was rather weird how Ravious would fall for such a girl. Or maybe he didn't. I don't know what his deal is.

Ravious looked uncomfortable so I stepped in. "Hey dainty? Umm Ravious and I were kind of talking so can you leave us alone for a bit?" I gave her a strong glare with my dark electric eyes.

"Raven, don't worry I can tell when you are uncomfortable. Let's go babe. Dakota here is making this weird for us. Jealous girl."

Dainty grabbed Ravious's hand and dragged him out the room, he did though shoot me a "HELP ME" Glance.

I watched as Dainty dragged him out of the classroom and somewhere else. Jealous… PSSH! Shes jealous that he loves me and not her! Wait that's not true… or at least it might be. He told he did once but that was…

My heart yearned at me to go after them but I sat down against the wall and close my eyes.

"Come on Dakota, you can't be falling for him again…" I told myself.

My heart thought otherwise…

**Dainty POV**

GOD! She is annoying as hell. She thinks she can just woe Raven back to her? HUH! No sir! Not in my house!

As Raven and I headed up into a far empty classroom, raven looked at me skeptically.

"Look Dainty… you can't just insult people like that. Especially koda. She's a great… friend of mine and you just interfering and yanking me around isn't going to cut it."

My heart ached, "How am I the bad guy?! She's the one who gazes at you and tries to get me to break up with you! IM THE VICTUM! YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND! Why are you defending me?"

Raven turned away, his oh so sexy green eyes torn in obvious pain.

"Because. Maybe we shouldn't date. I don't feel the same way anymore and you just interfering with my friends and stuff isn't cool. I'm sorry but there's hordes of zombies outside so I suggest you try and do your fair share to keep us alive."

With that he spun around and left. My heart let out all its emotions. I flung a chair at the wall and cried. I don't know how long I sat there, just crying but eventually some older guy came up to me.

"Hey, you ok?"

I looked up at a white guy, nothing really special about him. Just a blonde haired guy, looked battered up a bit but nothing seriously sexy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks…"

I get to my feet and wipe my eyes.

"Err… do you need anything? Im Rick by the way."

"Dainty. Pleasure to meet you. Now if you excuse me I'm going to head off to see if I can help around."

And with that I left the dull boy behind. Nothing compares to Raven. He's deeply in love with me. he just is scared at the moment. Eventually we'll sleep together and I can feel his large…. UHHH!

I rubbed my thighs in anticipation.

I head down the stair to the main floor and walk over to the office. In the office are a group of teachers and some senior students are talking intently.

"Umm, hello everyone. Is there anything I can do?" I ask nervously.

The group of people stop talking and look at me all at once.

One of the seniors approaches me. "Hey, I'm Dino. Yeah you can help me out if you want."

"Oh ok…"

I followed Dino out of the office and we headed over to the main doors, which were being covered by desks by students.

"Just follow the teacher instructions and you'll do just fine." With that the mysterious black racing jacketed boy left.

I approached the teacher and he got me right to work. Anything to get my mind off of Raven…

We blocked all the main doors leading into the building, then we cleared the 2nd floor of the building for students to have rooms to sleep in. it was annoying work. I don't know why I even volunteered. It was stupid and ridiculous work.

It was late when we finished and the principal had all students and teacher go to sleep.

We all piled up stairs and filed into certain room. Boys on the left and girls on the right. I went to my assigned room, which was somewhere in the middle, and used my jacket as a pillow. I was exhausted from today's work and loss of raven that I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Koda POV**

I sat up from my make shift bed and groan softly.

Everyone around me was asleep. I looked at the teacher who was assigned to watch us.

She was asleep.

I rub my head and pull out my phone.

I scroll through my texts and recently texted people.

_Hey Rav, you up? :/_

I texted to Ravious.

I got a reply instantly, despite the fact that it was like 2:00 am

_Yeah, I can't sleep, wanna go somewhere else? Meet me in the hallway :D_

I couldn't help but grin in the darkness.

I put my jacket on and sneak out of the room.

I look to my right and see Ravious leaning against a wall, down the hall a bit looking in my direction. I headed over to ravious.

"Hey!" he said softly. "Come on lets go lay down somewhere else. I cant sleep next to a horde of guys."

I laugh quietly and we head to one of last rooms on the 2nd hall, which weren't occupied.

We slip into an English room and go to the far back corner. Ravious takes off his shirt and reveals his tanned, slightly ripped body. He lays down on the floor and looks up at me.

"Just like old time huh?" I say with a suprising giggle.

"yeah, come on lay down."

I slip off my shirt and lay by almost exposed back against his bare chest.

His heated chest fired warmth into my entire body. My heart screamed for me to kiss him, be with him, anything. I let out a soft moan and got a laugh in return from ravious. He draped his arm over me and rubbed my stomach softly. And just like that… we slept.

It was the greatest night of sleep I've ever had.

**AND BOOM THERE THE CHAPTER! Im sorry for the wait! ALSO the slightly sexuality is inevitable I mean their teens ya know? WARNING THERE WILL BE SEXUAL ENDEAVORS EVENTUALLY! I wont go into details but… anyways… this got weird… Haha so this Is the chapter I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dino POV

JOURNAL ENTRY 18 i never thought that i would become an adult at age 18. Didn't occur to me at all. however it seems i was horribly wrong. When the undead had surrounded the school and killed off most students and teachers... the remaining adults inside Verdia High took command and left us Seniors as there 2nd in command or officers to uphold their laws. Its almost like a republic but alot smaller in size. I, Dinosapri I-zu Shapiro, was the head of the Senior Officers. We were comprived of Seniors that upheld the laws inacted by the adults. It was a good system. On day 1-3, we had barricaded all doors leading inside the main building. The teachers lounge was set up as the meeting hall for the teachers, cafeteria was still the lunchroom, and the classrooms were treated as rooms for students.  
When things really kicked off on the first couple of days, i usually tried to break out of the school and go home but as i gave up I couldnt help but blend and join the system of order and fall in love with it. i respect it now and cant help but admire its work and the structure its created. The main building was comprised of 4 floors. the 1 floor had the barricades, cafeteria, republic meeting room, classrooms and some utility rooms. this floor as primarily business and eating. The 2nd floor was filled with classrooms and acted as the ARMORY for us. we put any weapon of any kind in the floor and put all students who were guards, apart of the Senior officers, as well on the floor.  
The 3rd and 4th floor was the living rooms for the students who had to live in the building and worked when needed. There wasnt many but in all there was about 60 or so of us in the building and easily hundreds of undead in the city of Verdia around us.  
We may have been safe from the undead but I'd rather fight undead all day then deal with low food, no electricity, barely running water and grumbling students all day. Electricity when out in the middle of the night on day 2, food ran scarse on day 12, and water flow has been weak since day 7. i keep it all in my journal, need to if i want to keep track of everything thats going on.

JOURNAL ENTRY 22

The students began to protest for better food and to go out and find some. The Guards began to interfere with the protesters but it got heated when some students tried and fight back. I even had to send some seniors to beat some students down and "Arrest" them. The Jail was in the far back classrooms on the 4th floor. anyone in jail was given no food or water for an entire day based on the circumstance of the punishment.  
The students were in jail for an entire day but they got there point across. the teachers held a meeting and organized a group of students that were called reapers. Reapers where divided into 2 teams. one team gathered food, while the other guarded the food gatherers. teachers gave the postitions to the ones who earn it or who displayed great skills in physical abilities or great intelligence. I personally wanted to join but they told me i was to valubable here. i think that Bullshit but whatever.

JOURNAL ENTRY 24

The Reapers brought in a huge amount of food on there first trip out. Enough for a week. the report said they looted 2 gas stations outside of town. they sent out 10 guys and 8 came back. they seemed pretty knocked up about it.

JOURNAL ENTRY 30

The schools been recieving large amounts of people through the week. The Reapers ranks grew from 10 to 20. the guards count went from 20 to 25. the main building had taken over another large building and filled it up rather quickly. Life seemed to be stable and the council was seen as heroes. they were in my opinion. We all loved them. great heroes they were.

JOURNAL ENTRY 40

The Reapers seemed to slow in food gathering this week and with our population being at 120 people, we cant afford it. im dont know whats going to since im always here. Rick and I have grown to be close friends since were always stuck inside. Rick was our head engineer and i was head of all security. Rick and I tended to hang out often when we arent busy. Rick's a hardworking guy. Always trying to help and his assistant, Danity was with him always trying to be helpful. Dainty was an interesting case, she was HEAD OVER HEELS in love with Raven but was always with Rick. it was a wellknown fact that she loved Raven but never seemed to try and get into the same division he's in. I don't understand her... Raven was the head of the Reapers. Been in them since the beginning. He was a symbol for all new people. always trying to bring extra food for the elderly and younger children. Since the rations we give seemed to meager for everyone according to him. i Hate him to be honest. HATE HIM! He breaks the rules and always causing trouble! He's a trouble maker and the council won't stop him. not until i catch him redhanded. and i will. i will bring him down. Koda? She will be a problem. shes 2nd in command of the reapers. shes very well liked amoung the council and since shes very close to Raven it will be hard to knock him down with her guarding his back.  
Were they dating? i dont know... they probably are.

JOURNAL ENTRY 45 DISASTER! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW? FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!  
Council is torn in half. People are pissed. i cant keep hold of the order for long...  
how can we lose an entire building to undead? My fault... they are getting smarter.

JOURNAL ENTRY 47 Raven has pestering the council for a relocation. undead have killed 30% of our people and destroyed the perimeter for our guards. our safe haven has been compromised. the council has been trying to hold the peace but Raven cant leave the building to go get more food until i cann get the perimeter under control. I CANT DO IT WITH HIM PROTESTING!

JOURNAL ENTRY 50 the COuncil made there desicion. after two more days of restoring order and Raven gathering more food for everyone, the council feels that we should stay in our current location since i've esablished order and pushed the undead out for now. Raven looked pissed.

JOURNAL ENTRY 51 Raven left... he left with a huge chunk of our people.  
teh bastard. ill hunt him down... finally.

KODA POV (Day after leaving)

Fucking council, making life harder for us. Ravious seems less stressed now that we left. We've been looking for a hideout for days now and we found a good one. We have about 30 people with us. Most are warriors and able bodied young people. We planned on taking all the ones who were too old or very young but... they died. god help them. We arrived at a large estate 10 minutes outside Verida. It was stacked with food, its own electric generator, running water. DREAM HOME! For about 3 days we've set up our own little fortress. we have guards and workers. simple. Ravious and i were appointed leaders in a vote and our society is simple.  
i was sitting on a balcony in the master bedroom that Ravious and I shared when a hand touched my shoulder softly.  
"Ravious" i said gently.  
"Yes?" Ravious voice rolled over me like a calm, gentle river.  
i turned and faced him. He was wearing a dark blue V neck with some slightly dirty jeans and some vans. Simply Gorgeous.  
"I missed you..." i said looking at him with big puppy eyes. he was a sucker for my eyes. they were irresistable.  
Ravious blushed significantly.  
he touched my cheek, and leaned very close to my lips.  
"I'm always going to be here for you Koda."  
Then we kissed. it wasnt a passionate kiss, no this was a hungry, longing kiss. my hands climbed up his stomach and around to his back. Ravious lifted me off my feet and carried me to the King size bed and laid me down with him on top. we kissed furiously. My hands took his shirt off and his ran up my thighs and onto my stomach. This was way over due. Ravious and I worked so closely to each other that we never had anytime to actually BE a couple. Now we are one. "I love you" i said among the kissing. i didnt know if he heard me but i wanted to say it...  
Ravious took off my ratty shirt and touched my heated body.  
he looked at me with love and gentle care in his bright green eyes. "And i love you Dakota Jane Chaplin. forever and always will i be by your side. 'freely we love because freely we serve' And from that moment i was hooked. I knew i was in love with this boy and i could tell he loved me. i would never let anything happen to him. for he was mine.

DINO POV "TEAMS! Raven has caused our defeat! The Council died due to him leaving with most of our warriors! WE SHALL HAVE REVENGE!"  
the mens crys burned throughout the night.  
"Raven, We are coming."

GREEK MENACE BACK!1 HEY guys srry for the late update! i just recently moved and im using a notebook app until my computer with WORD on it is read for use! So excuse the errors! theres alot! PLEASE ENJOY


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Legends**

**Hey guys, I'm using my grandmothers computer at the moment! WOOOOOO so im writing out of love on thanksgiving night **** ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I'm working hard on it.**

**LEVI POV**

The day today was not as hot as it appeared. The sun was shining bright and clears in the morning sky, but the wind was firing a cold breeze down the abandoned streets of Verdia. It was like the sun had no heat, just bright and annoying.

"Levi, watch our ass. I don't want to see anything coming behind us alright?"

I nodded quietly. Raven and Koda have decided we need to stockpile food , so they sent out teams to hunt for food in the city. Danny was appointed leader and he gathered a team. James, Frankie, Alexis and me. Us five were the team. Alexis and James were the gatherers and the rest of us were on guard duty.

Guarding wasn't my favorite job but it was better than manual labor in my opinion. I wasn't BAD at fighting undead but I wasn't a muscle bound freak like Danny was, who was obsessed with fighting.

Danny was a brown haired buff young guy. He was around 18 it seemed and very unintelligent. I wonder who his parents were and how in the hell did they get him in Verdia. He was cute though, in a way. Like his muscles are sexy but his face is like a battered bat. Maybe if I put a paper bag on his head and cut open a mouth hole… Sounds like a plan to me.

Movement cut me out of my thoughts. We were crouched on the side of the street inside Verdia, outside a grocery shop when I saw a can roll out of an alley. "What the hell?" I mutter.

"Say something man?" Frankie said with alert eyes.

I nudged my head towards the can that ceased moving. "Can rolled out of that alley."

Frankie looked inside the Grocery store where the other three were inside gathering food. Frankie started to swear so hard that a sailor would had cried.

"Fine, Stay here, I'll go look in the alley."

Frankie stood up and leveled his spear as he slowly approached the alley. The wind was picking up so newspaper and other garbage started to make noise down the street. Frankie didn't seem to notice it though, his eyes were frozen on the corner leading into the alley way.

Frankie approached the corner of the alley way and lay against the wall. He looked at me, I nodded and he turned quickly aiming his spear into the alleyway. I stood looking at Frankie's determined expression. His ruffled black hair was blowing around; his dirty face was turned into an angered expression.

For a moment nothing happened, and then Frankie shoulders relaxed. "Nothing man, probably the wind like the rest man. Don't scare me like that dude." He said before turning away from the alley and headed over.

Frankie headed over; spear propped against his shoulder.

"Yo, you two outside. We're headed out. Is it clear?" Danny yelled from inside.

I turned and leaned inside the grocery store door, "Clear as ever."

Danny and the rest walked out the door and we began our long march back to the estate. As we passed the alley where the can rolled out of, I looked inside and I swear at the very end of the alley, something moved. I stopped for a second and looked inside the dark alleyway. Nothing moved.

"Yo Levi come on dude." Danny yelled from the front the group that was heading further down the street.

I gave one last look down the alley before jogging to catch up with the rest. I swear I heard growling before I left.

"What were you doing man?" Frankie asked when I caught up.

"Swear I saw something down that alley man." I said slightly frustrated.

Frankie's eyebrows scrunched together but he didn't say anything.

As we exited the street, we took a backroad that led to big estates outside of town. On more than one occasion I turned around and looked behind us, half expecting some undead freak running toward us. But nothing came. As we neared the end of the back road, we spotted a group of undead. No not a group, a horde.

"Shit, get behind a car guys." Danny said quiet enough for everyone to hear. We dashed behind an abandoned white pickup truck. Danny hopped into the bed of the truck and crouched. He started to scowl as he looked at the horde of undead.

"Fuck, guys, I don't think they are moving at all. We'll have to go back and take the long way to the estate." Danny said, obviously pissed off. "Danny, by the time we get on the road to take the long way home it'll be night time." Alexis duly noted.

Danny stared ahead that the horde as he processed what to do. Frankie gripped his spear in anger at the waiting of something to happen. James sat quietly and looked at Danny while Alexis kept staring at the road behind us. James and Alexis had set their back packs down on the ground while we waited.

Danny opened his mouth, about to say something when something started to growl loudly in the horde. We all froze.

"Danny…" I warned.

He slowly peered at the horde, sweat running down the side of his face despite the cold. Out of the horde, emerged a dog. A Huge German Shepard, side torn open and very much dead. And it was looking straight at the truck, its nose in the air.

"Fuck-" Was all Danny could get out before the Beast of a dog began barking and started it sprint over to us.

"Guys! Fuck RUN!" Danny yelled.

I stood up and grabbed Frankie's spear and hurled it at the approaching dog.

_Ok, Umm. God? Despite the fact that I don't believe your real or even exist in any way shape or form, please let this spear hit that dog in the face. Budda, Mohammad, Zeus, Jupiter, Odin give me strength please. Umm Thanks._

My sad attempt to pray to a God was answered. Frankie's spear impaled the dog right in the face. My victory was short lived. Undead from the horde had begun to rush straight toward us. Alexis and James were running hardcore down the road back the way we came. Frankie, Danny and I were still at the truck.

"Get in the truck!" Frankie yelled.

All three of us got in the truck. Frankie in the driver's seat, me in the passenger seat and lucky for me, Danny in my lap since there was no room. Danny was not happy at all.

We locked the doors and Frankie tried starting the truck. It sputtered and didn't start. The undead started to bang on the windows. We were surrounded.

"Come on, Come on, Come on, PLEASE." Frankie begged.

The windows were starting to smear with blood and guts and the undead started to wipe their faces on the window. The Truck sputtered and then roared to life.

"YEAH BITCH!" Frankie yelled, and then began to run over undead in his path.

"Wait, What about James and Alexis?" I asked.

Danny looked upset as usual, "Fuck, Frankie go back."

Frankie turned the truck around and headed back to the city. Swerving around undead, we spotted Alexis and James. They were on top of a car. Well Alexis was on it, James has half on and half off. His legs were being eaten by… Dogs?

"I'll be damned…" Frankie muttered. "Danny? What do we do?"

Danny eyes were wide in alarm and fear. Alexis was trying to pull James on top of the truck but it wasn't working.

"Hate having to be a hero… Honk your horn and let me out. I'll attract some away. While they're distracted pull up close to the car and get Alexis in the back bed." Danny said as he gripped his knives.

Frankie let Danny out and honked his horn loudly. The Undead had pulled James off the car and started to eat him. I could hear his screams inside the truck, then silence. The rest who couldn't get a bite had turned toward the truck and began to rush over to Danny , who was whooping and hollering.

As the undead swarmed towards Danny, We drove up next to The car and Alexis hopped into the back. Frankie was tense, his arms were gripping the wheel with all its strength.

We turned the truck around to go grab Danny, When I saw the herd, all hunched over like a football team. Then I heard the screaming. Blood curling screams of terror. For what seemed like an eternity, we didn't move then Frankie screamed loudly and floored the truck straight for the large mass of Undead that was eating Danny.

"Fuck NO Frankie! Alexis is in the BACK!" It was too late. Frankie slammed into the herd of undead and I saw Alexis fly over the front of the truck, into the pavement and her head splattered all over the concrete. Then the air bags punched me in the face.

For a second, all I see is darkness. Then I see Frankie climbing out of the car, his forehead bleeding, charging into the half slaughtered mass of undead, fighting to get to Danny's mushed body.

I blink a couple of times, and then taste blood in my mouth. I reach over to the driver side door and slam it shut. I touch my lip and feel it swollen, my face felt like it was slammed in a door.

I looked up out the windshield and I could see Frankie getting eaten. His eyes had went from Anger to Fear to… Nothing. I felt a tear come out of the corner of my eye but I got into the drivers seat and set it into reverse and pulled out.

After I escaped the horde and headed toward the estate. I don't remember when but I pulled over to the side of the road, locked the door and passed out.

Not even 5 minutes away from the Estate where the rest of our crew was awaiting us.

Kahlie POV

Honestly, Dino is hot. He's soooo fucking sexy that he turns me on just looking at him. Especially when he's angry. GOD….

After Raven took all of the Reapers and abandoned everyone, the undead easily broke through our weak perimeter and Dino and all the workers pushed them back. After the large battle between the undead and remains of our society, the remains of our group was knocked down to around 30 people. I was one of the few survivors. Dino led us out of the school and we set up shop inside Verida. Dino had us in a large Apartment, we had cleared all the rooms, and took the rooms on the top floor. We found a good bit of guns too. Mostly pistols, some shotguns. But at least 2 pistols for everyone.

After we cleared out the apartment, Dino had us barricade every door leading into the Apartment building, bring all the food from every room to the kitchen and began send out people to search for Raven and his crew.

All in all, we were settled by day six. Dino and I worked well together as I tried to get close to him, mostly for relationship purposes. After a day or two of flirting, he kept me close. We haven't kissed yet but he would brush my cheek, hold my hand for a second. Small things like that.

Dino sent me out of my first search for Raven yesterday, mostly to my demands, and came back with nothing. I don't expect to find him or his crew. Raven is smart, strong and knows the city way better than anyone. He will be hard to find, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew where we were…

Raven POV

I never thought that Pineapple soda would taste good.

I was helping some of my workers dig trenches, it was agonizing work. It was really cold outside. It's Weird to be cold and hot at the same time. I had trenches built around the estate to slow any undead down from approaching. It wasn't a brilliant plan but it was something. The estate was like 3 stories and had a lot of wet grass around it. Good for digging. So I decided to assist in digging. Anything to keep everyone approving of my leadership. Koda was off helping the kids serve lunch.

It was around the afternoon when I got the news that Danny's food team hadn't returned. Everyone was sitting down around the living room, eating and watching the movie Avatar, with the blue people, not the anime. We were eating some corn, and beans. It wasn't fantastic but it was better than nothing. Koda was chatting with some of her "Girlfriends", I was chilling on the couch listening to some guy tell a story about how his dog fell into the toilet and shit itself.

While the guy was midway into the story, some girl approached my shoulder and leaned against my ear and whispered, "Raven, Danny's team hasn't arrived, Orders?"

I nod and got up, following the girl out of the living room. Once we were out of earshot, the girl started to explain to me what was going on. It was 6:00 and Danny's team wasn't back yet, when all te other teams had arrived an hour ago.

"Raven, What do we do?" she asked me.

I leaned against the wall, thinking. I could send out a team to search for them and risk them getting caught at night or I could wait for another hour to see if they return.

The girl was looking at me expectantly. "Go grab, Willy and tell him to meet me outside the estate grounds near the edge of the grounds. Tell him to be fully armed in gear. Tell him to be quiet about it. Hurry." I said quickly before turning away and ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my knives, pistol, and flashlight.

Once I was set up I headed out the side door, walked past the pool, told the guards outside that I was heading out and jogged out to the edge of our estate's grounds. After about 20 minutes of waiting, Willy showed up.

Willy was a skinny boy but he was fast and intelligent. One of my best runners, I knew I could rely on him to follow my orders to the letter. He had a mop top of dirty blonde hair, dull blue eyes, and very white skin. He was about 15 years old, young kid in my opinion. His family was a rich Dutch fishing incorporation. Made a good bit of money. Don't know how it's doing now though.

"So, boss why are we heading out when it's about to be dark?" Willy asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Danny's team isn't back yet. It's getting late. We're going to go look for his team." I said slightly cold now that the wind had picked up.

"Danny has returned? He's the first one to return on food runs or hunts. Something's up…"

I nod slowly, "Yeah come on, lets head to the back road. Maybe there walking down it."

Willy nods and we both started jogging down the street that led to the back road.

It was about a 5 minute jog before we spotted a white pick up truck, blood smeared all over it. Willy stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked slightly annoyed by the fact that we stopped.

"That truck isn't supposed to be there… it smells of fresh blood." Willy's eyes instantly turned into alert, he scanned the area with his eyes.

I tensed up. Isn't supposed to be there huh?

"Follow me, keep your eyes open." I flipped on my flashlight and kept my pistol up.

Willy watched my back, shoulders tense. I aimed my flashlight at the bloodied pickup truck and inside was a body, head leaning against the driver side window. The body's red hair looked like blood; his curved features were relaxed but battered. Almost like he was dead. I sighed and approached the dead body. I tapped Willy's shoulder and pointed to the body inside the car.

His Jaw was set in anger but didn't say anything. I walked next to the truck when it hit me. He looked familiar. Red hair?

BOOOOM! My mind exploded…

The body was Levi.

Once Willy and I got Levi out of the truck and began our trip back, the sun was beginning to set. Night was approaching and our progress was slow since I had Lev over my shoulder. He was alive, some wounds, probably fainted. But a truck? And it was covered in blood? That is what scared me. Where was Danny and the rest of his team? Why was the truck convered in fresh and nasty blood? Why didn't he just drive all the way to the estate when he was so close? AND HOW IN THE HELL DID THE OTHER TEAMS NOT NOTICE HIM IN THE TRUCK?

So many questions but no answers, not until Levi wakes up. It took Willy and I, thirty minutes to get back to the estate and when we arrived, guard instantly rushed out guns at the ready, and escorted us inside.

When we entered the door, the Entire crew was surrounding us, asking Willy and I Questions.

"QUIET!" I commanded. "You're giving me a headache!"

Everyone quieted, but that didn't stop Koda's eyes from staring holes into my soul. Her eyes could be the most beautiful things you'd ever see or the scariest things ever.

"Willy get him into our medical room with the medicine and stuff. Get Alicia to watch him and tell me when he wakes up. Everyone else, go back to eating ok?"

Everyone dispersed to the old activities. I headed up to Koda and I's room, and took off all my gear and my shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" a voice demanded behind me.

I had taken my shirt off and was wearing pants and socks in front of My partner. I turned and faced Koda, whom may I add was PISSED.

"Well, you were eating and-" I started.

"So? We're a team, CO LEADERS, 50-50. You can't just go off and leaving without telling me anything. Why didn't you send a team? Why did you have to go?" she said in a rapid fire sequence.

"Ok ok… I'm sorry Dakota ok? Angel, (my nickname for her) im sorry, I should have told you but I didn't want to interrupt your dinner. It wont happen again." I said in a soft voice, and stepped close to her.

Dakota had her arms crossed, and her dark curly hair was down and looked beautiful. Her bright blue eyes were angered but I couldn't help but fall in love with them.

"Oh, no. You aren't getting out of this one. You're in trouble. I can't believe-"

She was interrupted by a kiss, a gentle kiss. I poured my guilt and feelings into that soft gentle kiss. I pulled her close to me by the waist with one hand and the other touched her cheek softly. I felt her shoulders relax and her ease into my kiss.

After a moment be parted, "Ok, you're sorry but kissing me won't always help you." She teased.

"I wasn't escaping trouble, I just wanted to kiss you." I said with a wink.

Dakota laughed and tucked her head under my chin. I wrapped my arms around her and held her.

We sat that way for a while, didn't move. God I love her.

LEVI POV

Light shot into my dream.

I shot up, and instantly was greeted by a flashlight in my face.

"Hold on sweetie, you're exhausted. Just lay back ok?" a voice said, soft gentle, totally female.

My body obeyed her advice and fell back. My eyes started to blur and I felt my mind drift back into sleep.

_Undead. That's all I saw as I sat on top of a skyscraper. I looked down on Verida, I could see undead rush around the skyscraper I was on. FLASH FLASH FLASH! I could see small lights blink on and off down on the street below. Then I heard it. BANG, BANG, BANG!_

_Gunshots. _

_I saw more flashes outside of the building. Undead fell left and right, but as I looked down the street I could see undead coming. Easily hundreds of them. But the people with guns had no idea. Slowly the gun shots dimmed to a few then went out completely. My Dream shifted._

_I was behind a desk. I could see people running all around the lobby. Guns were in everyone hands. Most had wood or large objects in their hands, setting them in front of a doorway, blocking it. Probably the main doors, but then I heard a crash and a scream. I looked over to the doors and saw a table leg broke and everything on top of it tumbled to the ground. The glass of the front door broke and undead started to climb through it. BANG, Bang, BANG! Gun fire erupted at the undead climbing in. They fell easily. _

_A voice rang out, "Dino! front doors are secure!" _

_I heard a reply but I didn't understand it. _

_My dream shifted again. I was in a kitchen, or at least the back end of the kitchen. There was a door. Old door, unlocked. I looked at it with interest but I could move or say anything. Just watch. _

_The door shot open and a kid tumbled inside. He fell on the floor and grabbed his leg; it was torn open and gushing blood. Outside was a dozen or so undead and they tumbled on top of the blonde haired child. My vision shifted back to the main lobby once again. People were sitting down, worried when a scream rang out. People turned around and saw dozens of undead rushing out of the kitchen, and into the lobby. _

_Gun fire rang out and then there was a clash between undead and the people. Some people ran to the stairwell and headed upstairs. _

_Someone yelled down the stairwell, "EVERYONE TO THE TOP FLOOR! HURRY!" _

_But it was too late, the group of kids guarding the main lobby was being eaten and the kids who had retreated on the stairwell had shut and locked the door._

I jumped awake. My head was aching and my face felt sore. I felt like I saw something important but I couldn't remember anything. Stupid dreams…

"Oh, Good your awake." A girl's voice said to me.

I looked over to my left and saw 2 beds that were exactly similar; a woman that looked about 22 was sitting in a chair reading a book. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and white skin. Typical blonde girl.

"Yeah… Where am I?" I managed to get out. My throat was dry and scratchy.

"Back at home sweetie. Do you mind waiting for a second while I go get Raven? He saved you after all."

Raven saved me? THE raven? The Raven that was our leader and the hottest boy on this planet? THAT Raven? No way…

"Sure…"

The blonde got up and headed out of the room. I laid on the bed trying to get my vision to work properly and making attempts to moisten my throat with saliva. But to no avail. After a few moments when I was trying to figure out why I naked underneath my blankets, a couple of people walked inside. The nurse, Raven, and Koda.

"Levi, How are you feeling?" Raven asked me softly. His bright green eyes were looking at me with deep care. GOD HES HOOOOOOOOOOOTTTT.

"Umm, I have a headache and feeling kind of uncomfortable. Why am I naked?"

Raven looked shocked and looked at the nurse. Koda was trying not to laugh.

"Alicia…" Raven warned.

The nurse looked offended. "I will have you know that I was checking his body for bite marks. Plus, he was insanely dirty and needed a bath so I cleaned him. I would NEVER do anything sexual while he is unconscious. I am a church going woman so don't ever think of me in any way other than that!"

I looked at Raven with amusement. He looked dumbfounded. Koda had busted out laughing at this point and the nurse, Alicia, was staring at Raven fiercely.

"Ok, ok! Im sorry Alicia!"

Alicia huffed. Raven looked at me.

"So, Levi, where's Danny and the rest of your team?" Raven asked cautiously.

My head dropped and everything that happened flowed through my mind as if I was back there reliving it. I told Raven Everything that happened. Right to the moment when I stopped the truck. Then I started to tear up a lot and some tears fell. Alicia started bawling around the part when Danny was getting eaten.

"Fuck me…" Raven said, and then started to curse. "Four people down… Now dogs? DAMMIT!"

Koda put a hand on Raven's shoulder and muttered something in his ear. He bit his lip and relaxed a smidge.

"Ok, Levi thanks bro. You rest up. I'm glad you're alive." Then Raven turned and left the room with Koda in his wake.

I took some deep breathes and looked at Alicia.

Alicia looked at me kindly and said, "I'm happy you're alive, I'm sorry that they all died. You be strong now."

I nodded and laid back closing my eyes, trying to forget the deaths.

Koda POV

Ravious had stormed up to his room after meeting with Levi. I on he other hand had made sure guards were on their posts and everyone had headed off to bed. It was 10 by the time I was ready to go sleep. I went up the stairs and entered the bedroom.

The bedroom was empty but the door to the balcony was open and Ravious stood outside on it.

Ravious's Dark hair was blowing out of his face due to the wind, his Tanned arms were tensed and he was shirtless. His back muscles were tensed up and he was staring out into the outside world.

I sighed and went over to him, I leaned my head against his upper back. His skin was hot despite the cold.

"Its not your fault you know." I said softly.

Ravious tensed up slightly, "Yes it is. I'm in charge of them. Their deaths are on my hands."

"I'm in charge of them too Ravious, so it's my fault as well. What could you have done? Levi said there were dogs baby. Dogs. You can't face an entire horde along with dogs. You're not invincible." I said softly back.

Ravious head dropped down, and I saw a tear. One lonely tear. Ravious never cried, especially in front of anyone else. "I knew Danny and Frankie. Danny and Frankie were good fighters. They were in the Reapers with us, in the original 10. Loyal to the bone. They were the first to report and the last to leave my presence. They can't just die."

I wrapped my arms around his stomach and rubbed them on his abs. "Baby, I remember them. They were amazing people. But people die. One day I could just die and disappear. Everyone here is loyal to us. They love us and we love them. But just because you love someone doesn't mean they wont die baby. I know its hard that they died. I knew Alexis, she was a god friend. Her boyfriend died with her. James? He loved her and she loved him. Just because they loved each other didn't mean they wouldn't die. Baby, the only thing we can do is stand strong, and remembers them, remember everything they did for us and cherish the memories we had with them."

Ravious started to cry then, and I held him and he wept in my arms. I felt all the pain and worry of being a leader flow out of him. All the ones he's lost rush out of him through his tears. He clung to me and wept on my shoulder and muttered in my shirt to stand with him forever. And I will.

After an hour, it was around 11:20, so Ravious was laying on our bed reading a book. I on the other hand went into the bathroom and stripped down to my tank top and panties. I washed my face as best I could, brushed my teeth and then headed back into my bedroom with Ravious and cuddled next to him. Ravious was now in his boxers and was under the covers waiting for me.

I lay in front of Ravious, putting my back against his chest. He murmured some loving words into my ear making me giggle and tickled me for a bit. I turned over and kissed him lovingly.

Ravious and I kissed for a bit before I felt his… item grow in size. I laughed and slapped his chest before turning over and put my butt against his… "Warrior" and rubbed my butt against it to tease him.

He whispered a loving warning about not to tease him about sex. I laughed and he wrapped an arm around my stomach and we fell asleep.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM! Chapter finished on Thanksgiving Day! WOOOOOO! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I sure as hell did! My girlfriend jumped in here and there distracting me with kisses and some advice but I FINISHED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! Follow comment your ideas or any suggestions. Please tell me what you want to see happen in this story. I'd love to read them. I'll start working on the next chapter over the weekend and through the week! Reviews REALLY inspire me to write guys. Please Review. It helps more than you can imagine guys! THANKS **

**GREEK MENACE OUT! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter coming soon ;)


	9. Chapter 9

So, I reread all my stories on my return and I feel like I haven't been fair to any of you. I have been rushing to please everyone rather than write an ACTUAL story. So, This what I am going to do.

I am going to re write this story because I truly enjoyed this story. I truly did. I will need a host of new characters, I might reuse my character, maybe, maybe not. However, I am sorry to everyone who was waiting for this chapter. I have graduated and lucky enough to have a regular schedule that doesn't change, allowing me to plan ahead and work on my stories on the daily. I do hope I haven't disappointed anyone but this is what I feel is the most effective as well as best option.


End file.
